Undead Mage
|image = Undead Mage.png Undead Mage.png|NPC 3FF7830A-00B4-4D9A-9507-7B8689BBA8DB.octet-stream.jpg|Combat |description = A mysterious character in Olbrek Extern 01 |location = Olbrek Extern 01 |affiliation = Necromancer (Assumed) |level = 15 |deck = Shadow Trade, Astral Bastion (Formerly), Astral Blessing, Shadowbolt, Rock Smash |drops = Rock Smash Nether Token (Formerly) }}The Undead Mage is an NPC and a Troop found in Olbrek that has the appearance a Novice Mage and a Weak Zombie merged together. The NPC can be seen on the right of a mage tower on some sort of floating island full of dead grass and a glowing plant. The Undead Mage is a new, and even more powerful. The Troops version was secretly added on April 8th, 2019, and it can be found in Olbrek Extern 01. There are currently only 4 Undead Mages Troops in Hexaria, they each have 275 health and they will start to run away if their health is at 82. They drop Rock Smash (previously an unobtainable card). On July 23rd, 2019, Undead Mages drop Nether Token until August 6th, 2019. Strategy * It would be wise to use confusion cards against them as they use Astral Blessing to buff themselves, and hitting you with a buffed Shadowbolt would be fatal. * It would also be wise to keep your distance so that you are not hit in the first place - all of their attacks only have a range of 1. * Team mates with multiple Core Inflictions can strike the undead mages in a few turns, and a few Mercenaries can absorb the shadowbolt damage. * Multiple Fireballs may also be used with Core Infliction. * Although it may seem odd, bringing heals is almost completely useless. Attacks from buffed Undead mages will probably defeat someone in one shot because buffs come around quite quickly from Astral Blessing anyway. Healing someone is overall a complete waste of bits against these powerful mobs. * A good way to deal with the Undead Mages is to use Disarm as it fills all of the enemies attack slots with -2% attack debuff, seeing that Disarm only costs 2 bits is really useful as the Undead Mages will just run around with 8 bits and have nothing to do, giving you many free attacking options, even better, if they manage to use Shadowbolt the damage will be reduced because even though it's -2% attack debuff from Disarm the damage will always be reduced. Dialogue * -The Zombie stares at you intently. His eyes feel desperated.- * '-Stare into his eyes- (Dialogue choice)' ** -As you stare, your head begins to cloud up. Your senses drain as you focus on the Zombie's eyes.- ** ...You need to help us! I tried confronting him, the man up there with the black robes! ** But..He zapped me with some sort of dark magic. I thought I died...And it seems like I did! I woke up like this! ** My friends tried to look for me, and the same thing happened to them! They're around here somewhere... ** They're not like me... they can move. And attack. It's too late for my friends...please, put them out of their misery. ** I can't stand to see us suffer like this. It was my fault for trying to deal with this dark mage... * Look away (Dialogue choice) ** -You turn away and get back to your life. The zombie looks panicked and forlorn.- Drops Card Drops History * As of April 23rd, 2019, the Undead Mage astonishingly received a buff. Health increased from 250 to 275 and it received the terrifying Shadowbolt. Category:Enemies